teonismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Argumento cosmológico Kalam/Crítica
Muitas críticas têm sido levantadas contra o argumento cosmológico kalam, inclusive por filósofos teístas como Richard Swinburne , sendo que grande parte delas já foram refutadas por William Lane Craig ou por outros filósofos que também defendem a validade deste argumento. Esta seção do artigo sobre o ACK visa mostrar uma lista contendo todas as objeções já levantadas contra o argumento bem como suas respostas. Argumentos contra a primeira premissa Física quântica Consiste em apontar a física quântica como um modo de dizer que a "lei de causa e efeito pode ser restrita ao mundo macro". Segundo esta linha de pensamento, se tratarmos como confirmado que o nível quântico não obedece à lei de causa e efeito, então não necessariamente o universo em si também precisa seguir essa lei.Artigo sobre o argumento na Esta objeção é inválida por uma série de motivos: #Não se trata apenas de uma lei das ciências, mas um princípio metafísico. Assim: ##É perfeitamente cabível que seja muito mais provável que as pesquisas científicas estejam com erro do que o princípio filosófico esteja errado. O princípio filosófico é muito seguro e a maioria das coisas ao nosso redor corroboram esse princípio. Desta forma é muito mais racional crer que as pesquisas estão erradas do que o princípio esteja. A única refutação válida a este princípio seria por parte da própria filosofia. ##Não apenas esta lei, mas a questão de seres contingentes e necessários testemunha contra tal interpretação científica. Logo, alguém que defenda esta objeção precisa responder a dois pontos filosóficos muito mais prováveis e garantidos de estarem corretos do que a interpretação em questão. ##Se alguém prefere a garantia da filosofia do que pesquisas em andamento e de pouca segurança (veja pontos abaixo), não é obrigado a aceitar tal objeção. #As considerações sobre física quântica que dizem respeito à questão de surgimento de partículas e outros eventos que "surgem/ocorrem do nada" não são conclusões deduzidas de fatos empíricos, mas mera interpretação com base naquilo que atualmente se observou. ##Em outras palavras, não se trata de um fato, mas uma interpretação muito possivelmente temporária e que pode estar sendo fundamentada sobre ignorância científica. #Muito embora o paradigma da física quântica atual seja nesta linha, nada garante que ela seja verdadeira. Como Craig aponta, existe outras muitas interpretações da física quântica e nem todas elas corroboram a idéia de causalidade do nada. #Possibilidade não implica necessidade: mesmo que ficasse definitivamente e inquestionavelmente comprovado que esta interpretação da física quântica esteja certa, isso não significa que o "furo" se aplique ao universo. Para alguém que defenda esse ponto, portanto, não basta apenas considerar a possibilidade, mas deve providenciar bons motivos para crer-se que este foi o caso. Não considerar este ponto levaria o contrariado a cair na falaciosa objeção da simples possibilidade. ##Observa-se também que, para que tenhamos um argumento como válido, não necessariamente precisamos ter absoluta certeza de que suas premissas são verdadeiras - o fato de que um argumento permanece em pé por vários anos não significa que seja irrefutável, mas pode ser apenas uma questão de tempo até ser desconsiderado -, mas essencialmente termos bons motivos para crer que as premissas são mais provavelmente verdadeiras do que falsas. Neste caso, tendo em vista a força dos princípios metafísicos em questão, a abudância da verificação empírica no universo e a simples intuição do senso comum, é plausível argumentar que tem-se muito mais motivos para crer que a premissa não só é mais provavelmente verdadeira como, no mínimo, é mais provavelmente aplicável ao surgimento do universo. Observa-se que o caráter "especial" de estar-se tratando do surgimento do universo não modifica essa análise, pois a questão é genérica e "transcendental". #Mesmo a interpretação atual da física quântica não contraria verdadeiramente o argumento, pois mesmo tais eventos supostamente não-causados ocorrem na presença de outros materiais, i.e. eles continuam tendo uma causa (neste caso uma causa física). Por outro lado, a hipótese ateísta sugere que o universo surgiu do nada total - de absolutamente nada -, e a partir deste ponto o teísmo já passa a oferecer uma explicação muito mais plausível do que o ateísmo. Causa fora do universo Duas objeções foram levantadas contra a idéia de "causa" sendo aplicada ao universo. Uma alega que simplesmente não há como saber se o princípio de causalidade é aplicável ao universo e não tão somente às coisas que o constituem, como observamos. A outra alega que a inferência feita no argumento é baseada numa falácia de composição, uma vez que a alegação de que "tudo o que começa a existir tem uma causa" tenta estabelecer uma relação de causalidade no universo (o todo) com base em observações feitas em suas partes. Ambas as objeções, todavia, são inválidas. No que diz respeito à primeira objeção, alega-se que não há motivo para supor que o princípio de causalidade contido na primeira premissa seja restrito às coisas das quais o universo é feito, em especial tendo em vista que se trata de um princípio metafísico que se aplica a qualquer coisa, seja às partes do universo, seja a ele, a outros possíveis universos ou ao próprio Deus (i.e. se Deus tivesse começado a existir, também teria que ter uma causa). Além disso, observa-se que pode-se usar a mesma estratégia usada por cientistas sobre as leis da física nesta premissa, quando observam que estas ocorrem na Terra e seus arredores observáveis e logo inferem que é assim em todo o universo (nota-se que este ponto não comete a falácia de composição porque não se está se tentando estabelecer uma propriedade de um todo com base em suas partes, mas uma propriedade de tudo com base em algumas coisas, sendo que esse "tudo" não constitui um "todo" já que não é um objeto, mas uma referência a todas as coisas que existem). Em relação à acusação de a premissa cometer a falácia de composição, Bill Craig comenta que em nenhum momento de seu trabalho ele tentou estabelecer a veracidade da primeira premissa sobre o universo baseado na causalidade de suas partes, enquanto admitindo que, se o tivesse feito, o argumento realmente teria cometido esta falácia e seria inválido. Este engano é provavelmente originado de um espantalho em relação à defesa de Craig, quando ele menciona nossa experiência no mundo ao apresentar a premissa, tendo em vista que a nossa experiência com as coisas que compõe o universo não é usada como fundamento para a premissa, mas como experiência confirmatória de que as coisas realmente procedem de acordo com o que a premissa alega. Nada começa a existir Uma das objeções levantadas por usuários do site YouTube alega que nada na natureza "começa a existir", uma vez que tudo não passa de rearranjo de matéria já existente anteriormente. Esta objeção é inválida, já tendo sido refutada por Bill Craig. Como Craig afirma, a alegação de que "nada começa a existir" é totalmente absurda, pois a pré-existência da matéria que constitui todas as coisas não implica que tais coisas nunca começaram a existir. Universal Wave Function Segundo uma crítica postada pelo usuário do YouTube Inqoinf, postular uma causa para o universo é inválido porque "a Função Onda do Universo implica que é altamente provável que um universo com as nossas características as desse universo irá vir à existência sem uma causa" e que este conceito de Everett "implica que há 95% de chance de o universo ter vindo à existência sem causa". Em outras palavras, a primeira premissa é inválida porque o universo seria algo que começou a existir sem uma causa. Inqoinf também alega que a causalidade implícita na criação de Deus contradiz esta "lei" de duas maneiras: além de dizer que o universo veio sem causa, a FOU também alega que: 1) o universo veio a existir tão somente por causa de suas propriedades matemáticas naturais - o que entraria em contradição com a hipótese teísta que, ao alegar que um ser sobrenatural como Deus trouxe o universo à existência, defende que este veio a existir porque forças sobrenaturais agiram - e 2) a probabilidade de o universo vir a existir era de 95% - enquanto a hipótese teísta, fundamentada sobre o desejo de Deus de criar o universo, pressupõe uma probabilidade de 100%. Esta objeção é passiva de críticas e pode ser descartada pelos seguintes motivos: *Para que a objeção fosse aceitável, a FOU precisaria ter uma alta probabilidade ou mesmo uma garantia plena de estar correta. Todavia, ela ainda está em estudo e com possui pouco desenvolvimento e fundamento de evidências - i.e. está longe de ser uma "lei científica" como Inqoinf incorretamente a denominou. Isso coloca a objeção no mesmo problema encontrado no argumento de Hawking, que faz uso da ainda em estudo teoria das supercordas e da física quântica para defender que Deus não é necessário para se explicar a origem do universo. Uma vez que há toda uma justificada incerteza sobre a FOU, usá-la como algo pronto e definitivo não só é indevido, como injustificado e perfeitamente rejeitável. *De acordo com a explicação colocada pelo próprio Inqoinf, o conceito alega que o universo viria à existir por causa de suas "propriedades matemáticas naturais", o que o leva a cometer dois erros filosóficos: o primeiro consiste em alegar que o universo possuía alguma propriedade antes mesmo de existir (o que é um absurdo, já que algo inexistente não possui propriedade alguma), e o segundo é o de pressupor que algo inexistente viria a existir tão somente por causa de si próprio, quando na realidade não existe um "si próprio" para referenciar este "vir a existir" - já que esta coisa universo não existe. A única "propriedade" que a inexistência de algo (não logicamente incoerente) contém é a potencialidade deste algo vir a existir, mas isso não exclui o princípio de causalidade ou o princípio metafísico contido na primeira premissa. Raciocínio circular Uma das críticas levantadas contra a primeira premissa, especialmente defendida por Dan Barker , alega que esta premissa comete a falácia de petição de princípio (i.e. raciocínio circular) uma vez que a frase "tudo o que começa a existir" presume acomodar todas as coisas à exceção de Deus, o que acabaria por colocar Deus dentro da premissa do argumento que visa justamente demonstrar que Ele existe. A crítica de Barker já foi refutada por Craig, que inclusive exclamou que Argumentos contra a segunda premissa A teoria do Big Bang não é certa A respeito da utilização da teoria do Big Bang como evidência de que o universo começou a existir, algumas críticas foram levantadas no que dizem respeito à credibilidade da teoria e de sua funcionalidade para o argumento. Sobre a credibilidade, argumenta-se que tal teoria não deve ser usada sob a premissa de que ela não é certa, mas ainda carece de maiores estudos científicos. Além disso, argumenta-se também que há outras teorias que explicam as origens (se houve) do universo. Esta objeção, todavia, é bastante inútil, pois a utilização da razão demanda exatamente da utilização das evidências que dispomos, não das que porventura poderemos dispor no futuro. A ciência inteira baseia-se nisso para dizer as suas "verdades", e muitos ateus demonstravelmente não se preocupam com isso. Todavia, quando se trata de evidências para a existência de Deus, logo esta "profecia científica" de evidências futurísticas improvadas é lançada, gerando a hipocrisia - já que, pouco depois, estarão pedindo para que os teístas usem-se das evidências disponíveis agora. A crítica sobre a funcionalidade consiste em afirmar que mesmo que a teoria do Big Bang seja correta, ela não deveria ser usada como evidência para a existência de Deus porque ela nada tem a dizer a respeito. Refutação: A origem do Big Bang é incerta Uma objeção levantada mais especificamente contra o uso da cosmologia do Big Bang como suporte da segunda premissa consiste em alegar que a pesquisa sobre essa teoria ainda não revelou o que veio antes do Big Bang e, portanto, não devemos inferir "no chute" o que o causou. Multiverso explica a origem do universo Uma objeção levantada contra a hipótese de que Deus foi quem criou o Universo consiste em apontar a hipótese do multiverso como explicação para o surgimento do universo. Primeira Lei da Termodinâmica Uma crítica levantada contra a alegação de que o universo teve um começo considera a primeira lei da termodinâmica como base para alegar que o universo não teve um começo, mas é eterno. Infinitude real de Deus Pessoas como Dan Barker criticam a defesa filosófica da segunda premissa, que afirma que um infinito real não pode existir, alegando que esta, se verdadeira, volta-se contra a existência de Deus, já que Ele é infinito. Se isso é verdadeiro, então deve-se escolher entre a validade do argumento com a consequente impossibilidade da existência de Deus ou a Sua existência com um enfraquecimento da segunda premissa. A alegação da infinitude de Deus é apresentada tendo como base tanto o que os próprios teístas dizem sobre Ele (quando estes afirmam que "Deus é infinito"), quanto baseado em sua alegada existência eterna ou conhecimento eterno (onisciência). Sobre o infinito com base na sua existência eterna e a resposta de Craig voltada para a noção de infinitude de Deus com base naquilo que os teístas falam a Seu respeito, o usuário do YouTube acidgawd999 comenta: A objeção, todavia, é inválida em todas as bases: *Quando o argumento fala em "infinito real", está-se falando de um conjunto de uma série infinita de coisas, ao mesmo tempo que o adjetivo "infinito", quando é aplicado a Deus por teístas, o é feito no sentido qualitativo e não quantitativo (que é o sentido do argumento). Assim, apresentar a negação do argumento contra um infinito real contra Deus com base na alegação teísta de que "Deus é infinito" consiste numa falácia de equívoco (a mesma palavra está sendo usada com significados diferentes). *Em termos de existência eterna, Deus, segundo a visão apresentada no kalam (que pressupõe a teoria tensa do tempo), também não apresenta um infinito real porque Ele não apresentava ações antes da criação, tendo em vista que, não havendo o tempo antes do início do universo, Deus estava completamente parado (sem o tempo não há como haver ação e, por isso, a criação do universo em termos de causalidade foi numa relação instantânea). Isso significa que a eternidade de Deus só foi temporal e só passou a constituir uma série de eventos a partir da criação, o que significa que a Sua eternidade não implica num infinito real. *Sobre sua onisciência, observa-se que a definição de que esta se trata de "conhecimento infinito" é incorreta, uma vez que a onisciência de Deus, segundo Craig (e que portanto é a definição incorporada no argumento), consiste na "propriedade de saber apenas e todas as proposições verdadeiras". Como as proposições verdadeiras são finitas e somente potencialmente infinitas, a onisciência de Deus não implica num infinito real. Inifinitos reais são possíveis Eric Sotnak apresentou uma crítica ao argumento contra um infinito real sustentador da segunda premissa em "The Kalam Cosmological Argument and the Possibility of an Actually Infinite Future”, tendo como base não a natureza de Deus, mas a vida eterna ou uma vida eterna (na Terra). O argumento de Sotnak é o seguinte: Argumentos contra a conclusão Conclusão não segue logicamente Crítica de Daniel Dennet de que Craig utiliza de premissas válidas para chegar a uma conclusão inválida. - William Lane Craig on Richard Dawkins and Daniel Dennett (Audio only) Outros contra-argumentos Algumas críticas levantadas contra o Kalam não dizem respeito exatamente a uma premissa em específico, mas tangem idéias defendida pelo argumento, as implicações teológicas presentes nessa "causa" alegada pelo ACK ou à relação existente entre a primeira e a segunda premissa. Raciocínio circular no universo Uma crítica defendida por pessoas como Dhorpatan alega que a segunda premissa comete a falácia de petição de princípio (i.e. raciocínio circular) no momento em que o princípio da causalidade contido na primeira premissa é unido ao universo na segunda. De acordo com o que pode se entender do argumento de Dhorpatan, o princípio de causalidade só possui coerência quando inferido sobre coisas que não existem unicamente, mas juntamente de outras (tendo em vista que o princípio alega que algo é a consequência de outro algo, a sua causa, e assim na presença do princípio infere-se necessariamente a existência de no mínimo duas coisas). Logo, ao inferir o princípio de causalidade sobre o universo, precisa-se supor que este não é único (i.e. que toda a existência não está contida tão somente nele), mas que outra coisa também existe (a sua causa), sendo ele apenas uma parte em relação ao tudo; se o universo fosse tudo, seria incoerente aplicar o princípio de causalidade nele. Todavia, argumento Dhorpatan, é justamente a existência desta "existência" além do universo, em Deus, que o argumento almeja provar, e assim ele acaba por cometer uma petição de princípio: para se inferir o princípio de causalidade no universo através do qual se chega à existência de Deus - uma entidade fora do universo -, precisa-se pressupor que há uma realidade exterior a ele onde jaz sua causa, sendo que é justamente a existência de tal realidade exterior que está-se tentando demonstrar. O erro que Dhorpatan esta provavelmente cometendo é baseado num mal-entendido sobre a relação entre a natureza dos argumentos dedutivos e a falácia de petição de princípio. Deus tem um invalidador Uma objeção levantada contra o kalam consiste num silogismo de valor oposto que demonstraria que Deus tem uma causa, dessa forma levando ao regresso infinito de causas. Petição especial Uma das objeções consiste em alegar que definir Deus como não-causado é arbitrário e trata-se de petição especial. Esta crítica não procede porque o entendimento de que Deus não possui uma causa deriva da compreensão da natureza de Deus como um ser metafisicamente necessário, atemporal, imaterial e eterno. Uma vez que se entende que Deus está nesta condição de eterno e atemporal, volta-se para a primeira premissa - que alega que as coisas que começam a existir tem uma causa - e conclui-se que não há nenhuma petição especial: Deus é um ser sem causa, e isso derivando de sua própria natureza. Craig ainda nota que esta resposta é aceita por ateus tendo em vista que a mesma lógica sempre foi apresentada por estes em sua tentativa de negar a existência de Deus como causa do universo ao dizer que este último era eterno e, portanto, não tinha uma causa. Falácia de equívoco: causa Alega-se que o termo "causa" da primeira premissa e a "causa" da conclusão estão empregados em sentidos diferentes, o que leva a um engano. Trata-se de uma observação totalmente errada; Craig utiliza o termo causa segundo uma visão filsófica ampla de acordo com a filosofia aristotélica. Trata-se de um típico contra-argumento de alguém que não leu o livro de Craig e, tendo como base a exposição simples e resumida de Craig em seus debates, acaba por dizer coisas sem sentido. Falácia de equívoco: nada Uma outra objeção que alega que há uma falácia de equívoco no argumento alega que esta está presente no uso da palavra "nada" como origem do Big Bang. Falácia de composição Argumenta-se que a relação entre a primeira e a segunda premissa é incorreta, uma vez que, enquanto a primeira premissa aplica-se a "coisas", a segunda trata do universo que seria, na verdade, um "conjunto de coisas" e, logo, aplicar a primeira premissa à segunda na conclusão é cometer a falácia de composição: tratar um conjunto de coisas pela natureza das coisas que a compõe (i.e. dizer que o Universo precisa de uma causa porque as coisas nele precisam de uma). Outra maneira de se fazer esta acusação é simplesmente afirmar que "tal afirmação é válida para tudo no universo, mas não é válida para o próprio universo", uma afirmação que também se dá ao argumento da contingência. Trata-se de uma resposta falaciosa: :falácia do espantalho pois, como o argumento da contingência aponta, o Universo é, justamente por ser um conjunto de coisas contingentes, uma coisa contingente (i.e. dizer que o Universo precisa de uma causa é semelhante a dizer que as coisas compõe o universo precisam de uma causa, o que de maneira alguma está errada); ou seja, o que esta sendo feito é ignorar considerações preliminares. :taxicab fallacy Outro: Falsa dicotomia Segundo esta objeção, o argumento não prova que a causa do universo é uma causa sobrenatural (i.e. Deus). Trata-se de uma falácia do espantalho, uma vez que desconsidera a defesa total de Craig (mostrada inclusive em seus debates) apenas considerando os pontos básicos do argumento. Deus das lacunas Esta objeção afirma que ao colocar Deus como causa do Universo, está-se aplicando um argumento Deus das lacunas, já que "porque a ciência não sabe o que originou o Universo, então foi Deus". Também se diz que isso seria uma ação anti-científica. Todavia, esta objeção está correta em primeiro lugar porque não se trata de um "preenchimento de ignorância", mas um raciocínio dedutivo, i.e. Deus segue necessariamente e lógicamente das premissas. Em segundo lugar, não se trata de um raciocínio anti-científico mas literalmente além da ciência, e "não é a toa que é chamada meta''física". Causa fora do tempo Argumenta-se que se o tempo começou a existir no Big Bang e se as relações de causas são feitas temporalmente (i.e. as causas precedem suas consequências temporalmente), então a noção de causa empregada por Deus em relação ao início do Universo é desprovida de sentido, ou simplesmente falsa. (ref: debate entre Craig e Dacey, parte 7 ou 8) Esta idéia é falsa, pois uma causa não necessariamente precisa preceder a consequência temporalmente, mas pode ser no mesmo momento, sendo esta justamente a posição defendida pelo ''Kalam. Criação ex-nihilo não faz sentido Segundo alguns críticos como Austin Dacey, a proposta de criação ex-nihilo (do nada em termos materiais) é desprovida de sentido ou meramente impossível, i.e. incoerente.(ref: debate entre Craig e Dacey, parte 7 ou 8) Todavia, tal crítica não possui força argumentativa porque, como aponta Craig, na visão ateísta há uma dupla incoerência no que diz respeito à criação do universo, já que este teria que ter surgido sem causa e do nada, enquanto que na visão teísta a causa do universo pode não ter sido uma causa material (Deus), mas uma causa produtiva, de modo que o teísmo passa a ser uma hipótese bem mais plausível. Referências Crítica * * * * ;The Atheist Experience TV Show ** Kalam Cosmological Argument (1/2) - The Atheist Experience #604 ** Kalam Cosmological Argument (2/2) - The Atheist Experience #604 Respostas Crítica